Never gonna happen
by harrypotterrules123
Summary: Rose Weasly and Scorpius Malfoy was never gonna happen, ever. At least that's what Rose thought. Starts in first year and follows Rose as her friendship with Scorpius develops.
1. Chapter 1

"Shh, be quiet!"

"I'm just saying this is a really bad idea."

"Lucy, not now!"

"It's a very, very, _very_ bad idea."

"Lucy, right now I need to concentrate on not getting lost, because if we do Scorpius will think we've forfeited the duel. And no-one, especially Scorpius will ever catch me forfeiting anything, understand?" I whispered a little harshly.

"Yep, totally, 100%, crystal clear… it's just, well, Rose; I think he was joking about the duel, teasing you. I don't think he meant it seriously."

"Lucy, you're wrong, he was totally being serious, hey, look, we're nearly there." I said a little annoyed. They were nearing the trophy room, the place that when her uncle Harry was at Hogwarts, he had been set up by Draco Malfoy. Would Draco's son pull the same stunt? I didn't doubt that the toe-rag would.

I heard a little gasp behind me. "Lucy, are you kidding me? We are never going to get there on time if you stop every time you hear a dust mite move."

"I think someone's following us." Lucy was shaking so much that she could easily be mistaken for someone having a seizure.

I span around and lifted my wand. Oak and phoenix feather, 9 inches, good for charm work. All there was to hear were silence and a distant owl hoot, which made Lucy have a spasm, whacking me in the face.

"Ow, what the hell Luce! Control yourself. It was nothing; you were imagining things, _again_."

"I can't believe you made me come with you. I only came so I could prove you right about Scorpius."

"You are not right about Scorpius." I glared at her. The wooden door gave a creak as I pushed it open. "Wait here if you're too scared to go in. Make sure Peeves doesn't get you. Or a spider, you're probably terrified of them as well." I didn't mean it to come out that horrible.

"I thought we were friends." Lucy choked out as she dashed off into another corridor away from me. I didn't have time to feel upset that my best friend just ditched me because I heard a chilling voice to my right.

"Well, well, what do we have here, some pitiful first-year friendship problem? How pathetic. I would have expected more from the daughter of two-thirds of the golden trio. It wasn't Scorpius, his voice wasn't as cold as the guy who was speaking. I turned around to see a man, no he was obviously a student but big enough to be a man. I recognised him immediately even though the lighting in the hallway was dim.

"Crabbe." I said before I could stop myself. He was one of the most feared bullies in Hogwarts, and a fifth year. My dad, Ron Weasley had mentioned his father before. Apparently his dad was stupider than a brick, and his son, William Crabbe had inherited that trait. I had been lucky enough to avoid him in the first four months. Not anymore.

"Wow, you know my name. I must be pretty popular, would you like an autograph midget?

"To be honest I would rather get bird poo in the mail." Crabbe's face darkened slightly, but the bounced back to his usual nasty smirk that seemed to be implanted into his face.

"I can arrange that."

"You wouldn't be able to arrange a piss up in a brewery." I had heard that phrase from my mum. Often when my dad was trying to organise an event, such as a birthday party.

"You think you are sooo clever don't you. Well sorry to burst your bubble but I could squash you with my pinkie, dipshit.

"That's easy to believe, you have fingers the size of extra large sausages." I was pushing it, I knew, but he was just making it too easy. Something clicked in his composure and he went from relaxed to attack-mode in a split second. Before I could react he grabbed my kitten-covered pyjama top, and lifting me off my feet. He pulled me up to his face so we were eye level. I felt one of my fluffy pink slippers slide off my foot and fall to the floor. Up close he was even uglier than he looked from a distance. I could see a face covered with dark, uneven stubble and pimples. His nose was crooked and was the size of a small potato. A strand of greasy hair fell across his face but he didn't acknowledge it.

"You might want to stop mouthing off to me or you could have an accident."

"I'm a bit old for wetting my bed thanks."

"It's better you don't know what's going to happen. I don't want to scare you." It was clear he had enough. I got tossed, no, hurled through the trophy room. I sailed through the air feeling like that girl with the pigtails from the muggle book Matilda. Hitting the wall was a different experience. Hitting the hard stone wall winded me and I couldn't breathe for a couple of seconds. When I did it came out as a deep gasp, taking in air. The man-mountain was striding towards me. I had to think fast. Where was my wand? I had let go of it mid-flight. I launched myself towards it, grabbing the hilt and jumping up in one smooth motion. Luckily nothing was hurting which I found weird. Well, wasn't hurting yet, I would have bruises across my whole back tomorrow. "Wingardium Leviosa" I cried at one of the heavy-looking trophies and sent it crashing into Crabbe's head. His thick but empty skull made sure he was only slowed down. "You little brat. You're gonna pay." I pointed my wand at him, but before I could think of a spell I heard someone cry out

"Locomotor Mortis!" And Crabbe's legs snapped shut and he fell, but using his arms, he pulled himself towards me.

"Immobulus" I cried. It was only a charm I had read about but it worked. Well, partly. He was still writhing but going nowhere. I let out a breath and looked at my saviour. Malfoy. His wand was still slightly raised. My relieved face turned into a frown. "You."

"Well, be glad I'm not Filch or you would be in some serious trouble."

"Not any more than I was already in." We heard hurried footsteps three clicks at a time. Filch with his walking stick.

"Speak of the devil." Scorpius's expression changed from relieved to alert. I jumped over Crabbe's huge body and followed Scorpius down a corridor in the opposite direction to the footsteps. I had never felt my heart beat so fast. Scoprius opened the next door we found. It was the history room. We slid in and I shut the door behind us. Scorpius hid behind a life-size model of a dragon baby. In my opinion no baby should be that large. From head to tail it was nearly as long as the room. I had no other choice than to squeeze in beside Scorpius because there was nowhere else. I resentfully cursed under my breath. We heard the footsteps hurry past the room. They died down.

"I can't believe you." I hissed

"Can't believe what, that I saved your bacon?"

"No, that you sent William Crabbe to do your dirty work."

"What _are_ you on about?"

"You were too scared to come fight me so you sent him instead." I said

"Why would I do that, I didn't want to have a duel with you in the first place. You suggested it and I thought you were joking." Scorpius said, too innocently for her liking.

"So how come you're here if you thought I was joking?" My voice got louder.

"Because I heard your friend Lucy pass our dorm sounding like she was crying. I went to investigate. And anyway, you should be grateful, you would've been minced meat if I wasn't there." His arrogance returning as he fought back.

"I would've been just fine if you hadn't poked your nose in thank you very much and besides-" I got cut off by someone flinging the door open. We were arguing so loudly that we didn't hear Filch return.

"I've found you nasty trouble making vermin. I know you're in here. Come out, come out wherever you are." Filch said in his raspy voice. I had to do something, to get of here and prove Malfoy that I can take care of myself.

"Rictusempra." I whispered with my wand pointed at Filch. Filch started giggling and wriggled as if he was trying to get away from someone.

"Stop, stop, please." He said between laughing. Scorpius and I made a dash for it. Running through corridors straight to our own dorm rooms. We didn't say anything to each other. There was nothing left to say.


	2. That boy

Double potions with Slytherin. Great. That was the last thing I needed on a Monday morning. Mondays were just as shit at Hogwarts as they were in the muggle world. I stood up groggily. I was still exhausted from the events last night. Now that I thought of it, I was awfully close to Malfoy when we were hiding behind that model dragon. I was close enough to notice his perfectly styled platinum hair and intriguing smoky grey eyes. I remembered slightly leaning on him to balance. He felt sturdy and stable. Why was I thinking about this? He got me into this mess. Now I'm gonna be at the top of both Crabbe and Filches hit list in one night. _Great_ _going Rose, your mother will be proud. _On a serious note I think my dad would actually be proud. I wonder how Filch got the tickling charm off.

Potions was really awkward, I was sitting next to Lucy and tried to apologize but she just gave me the silent treatment. She had charmed her face to look like normal, no bags under her eyes, tear stains or red blotches. I saw my cousin Albus Serverus Potter chatting animatedly to Scorpius. I didn't know they were friends. To everyone's surprise at the sorting hat ceremony Albus was sorted into Slytherin. He didn't seem upset about it. I would have been distraught.

"Rose?" I snapped out of my daydream. Professor Malcom Baddock was talking to me.

"Er, what?" I had no clue what was going on. Several people sniggered, including Lucy which upset me.

"I just asked you to show me your root infusion homework, but you clearly don't have it so you'll be staying in detention with me." Damn I'd completely forgotten. My duel, or no duel with Scorpius caused me forget about my schoolwork. The lesson passed slowly and painfully. Staying behind with me were about three stupid people I did not deserve being in detention with. I noticed Lucy went eagerly and without looking back. Everyone left apart from Scorpius. What was it _now?_

"Sir, Rose did actually do her homework but dropped it on her way over here." Scorpius said brandishing a piece of paper from his bag.

"Why didn't you say so Rose?" Professor Baddock had a confused look on his face but gestured for me to leave. Not wanting to stay I had no choice. I grabbed my bag and followed Scorpius out the room. As soon as we were out I faced him.

"Why did you do that?"

"It was Albus's idea, and anyway I figured I owed you from that charm you put on Filch." I tore my gaze away from his eyes. He was slightly taller than me so I had to look up, and I was not going to look up to Malfoy.

"Thanks, although I didn't need your help. You made me look stupid." I said blushing slightly. I think I was ill or something. I don't blush.

"How did I make you look stupid Rose? Merlin, you just won't give me a break. I try to do a nice thing and you just cut me off. You're so unappreciative, and you know what, I'm just gonna stop trying Rose." He sounded exasperated. I felt shivers down my back every time he said my name. I tried to come up with a comeback but I just got tongue tied. When he realized I wasn't going to say anything he span on his heel and walked away briskly. I let out a breath. What was it about him that made me so… there wasn't a word. Just so. Forget about him. Easier said than done. If someone told you to not think of pink elephants you would immediately think of them. At least pink elephants were less irritating.

I needed a distraction. Lucy. After searching everywhere I found her outside on a bench reading a DADA book. I went to sit down next to her. She didn't move. I took a deep breath and thought of what to say.

"I know you don't want to hear it Luce but I am so sorry. I have no idea what got into me. Well, I do, Scorpius Malfoy. That boy just gets under my skin. I swear I won't treat you like that again. Please can we be friends again?"

Lucy slowly took her gaze away from the book. " It's ok. I just kinda freaked and got all emotional. Did I ever tell you why I'm like that? So scared of everything."

"No." I said, puzzled.

"Well, you know my mum is a muggle and my dad is… was a wizard," Her mum and my mum were muggle friends and they had bought us up together. She was one of my oldest friends.

"Well, I was there the night dad died. I'm not gonna go into detail because I don't want to remember, but ever since then, well, I wasn't exactly scared of the dark necessarily but of what was in it. I need to get over it, I know that now. Can we just put this behind us?" She looked at me expectantly.

" Well, I'm not exactly going to say no am I?" We hugged and it was ok. I was relieved. It was like a weight had been lifted off my back. But there was still a weight on my heart. Scorpius.


	3. Party

**Sorry the upload took so long guys, I had tons of work this week. Promise the arguing betwen Scorpius and Rose will stop soon, but not just yet ;) Hope you enjoy. Its a bit longer than the last chapter. Review, follow, favourite pleaseeee. Thanx**

Most of first year passed swiftly, a bit too fast for my liking. Scorpius ignored me, I ignored him. It made it awkward for Albus, who we were both really good friends with. Lucy kept getting these nightmares about her dad which freaked her out and me as well, although I didn't show it, for her sake. The nightmares made me really curious about what actually happened that night. I asked her once but she wouldn't tell me then burst into tears. I had stopped trying since then. I got more into my work and had to fight to keep my place as top of the class with no one other than Scorpius Malfoy. Just my luck.

I'd started to feel really homesick even though at Christmas I had gone back to the burrow along with the rest of my family. It was so crowded there we seriously needed to start thinking about setting another meeting place. Especially as my cousin Victoire and her boyfriend Teddy were getting pretty serious. I swear we could have gone for the muggle Guinness world record for the largest family. It was really cool because for once I had Albus to myself and I didn't have to worry about telling him things when Scorpius was there. Also because of my large amount of cousins, whenever we had an argument with one, we could just go to another. My other uncle George bought us all some awesome Christmas presents from his ever growing Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop Empire. It had now expanded to five more different countries. We had a Christmas tree but there were too many presents to fit under there. We had to dedicate the spare room to it. On Christmas day the little kids; Hugo my brother, Lily Albus's Sister, Roxanne Uncle George's daughter and Lucy Uncle Percy's daughter all went into the room dressed up as elves because of some weird muggle tradition and bought out our presents. I spent about a whole day deciding what to take back to Hogwarts with me because only half of the stuff fit, and even then I had to get Uncle Harry to squash it all in for me and my mum to create some charms. One of my favourite presents were a ring from my Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny that when you were wearing it and touched someone else, you would know what they were feeling. I accidentally brushed past Victoire when she was looking at Teddy and _that _feeling was totally inappropriate.

Another present I got was this amazing smelling perfume which was unlimited. It smelt of different things according to what I was feeling like. On Christmas I put it on and it smelt of pine trees and cinnamon. I got it from Bill and Fleur Weasley and their family. The perfume was in an elegant little owl bottle. No offence to Uncle Percy but the book about 1000 different types of bark would be unfortunately left, untouched, and as pristine as how I got it. Or maybe I could use it for the bonfire? On Boxing Day, me and some of my cousins stole uncle Harry's invisibility cloak and played pranks and did dares with it. I can honestly say I had never laughed so much in my life. When my dad found us finally my cheeks were hurting and my smile seemed to be implanted into my face.

Later that afternoon, I found Albus reading a letter. He said it was from Scorpius and it said how lonely he felt spending Christmas with only his parents. Even though I really didn't care about Scorpius an image of him sat by himself in a huge empty mansion popped into my mind. I said a silent thank you that I had this many relatives, and promised I wouldn't get pissed off at Dominique because she treated me like a five year old and thought she was so superior because she recently turned sixteen. I also promised I wouldn't throttle James every time he used on of George's tricks on me but hey, promises are made to be broken. Wait that's rules. Eh, I could make an exception. Just for James.

It was halfway through the last term and Hogwarts really felt like home. We'd almost finished our end of year tests and we were all so stressed. During the final Transfiguration test one girl fainted and another was shaking so much she couldn't hold the wand straight. It unnerved us all. Apart from Scorpius I noticed.

Albus's birthday was coming up on the 8th July and he was turning twelve. It was tomorrow. I had already had my birthday and wanted to organize an amazing party for him. It was going to be amazing. I tried to get my cousin's help but James was too wrapped up in his love life, Fred Weasley II was too busy causing chaos like his dad. The only person willing to help was Molly Weasley, uncle Percy's daughter, who was a year older than me and that made her seem to think she was in charge. By the time we were half way through organizing the party I was starting to regret asking her in the first place, and even with two of us there would never be enough time to finish and get everything ready.

"Molly I told you Albus's favourite colour is blue. How many times?" I said beginning to get agitated.

"No no no, the blue will clash with the purple and orange." In a very matter-of-fact voice.

"Albus hates purple." I sighed.

"But I think it's pretty."

"No-one cares what you think Molly, it's not your party!" I snapped at her. She stopped painting the birthday banner and looked at me.

"I thought you wanted help?" She said her face disappointed.

"I do, but not like this, you're ruining everything." Ok, maybe she didn't deserve that.

"Well if you think I am then you should do it your way." She dropped the banner and briskly walked off. Great going Rose. Just upset everyone and leave a path of destruction in your wake.

I decided to take a break to go visit Lucy. She had been in the stands next to me when we were watching the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw Quiddich match and got hit by a bludger. On my way to the hospital wing I bumped into Albus who seemed to be in a really good mood.

"Oh hey Rosie!"

"Hi Al."

"Guess what- you know my birthday's coming soon?" Could he know about the surprise party? "Well, Scorpius is organising me a party. Isn't that awesome? You're invited too of course, it is going to be epic. I can't wait." With that he smiled and went off down a corridor. My face fell. Scorpius. He had to go spoiling things again. I got angry and went to go find him. How dare he? Albus was my cousin, not his. He didn't have any right. I found him down the charms corridor handing out invites. _To Albus's party_ I thought.

"Malfoy!" I called out "We need to talk." He looked up and when he saw it was me his face turned puzzled. He quickly shoved the rest of the cards in people's hands and followed me into a random room I picked.

"What's wrong? I left you alone like you wanted, did I not?" He sat on a desk to face me. It was quite dark in the room and I couldn't make out his expression.

"It isn't about that. It's about Albus's party."

"Oh yeah, he told me to put you down on the list. Wait, I think I have it here." He rummaged through his bag and found a flashing gold card with Albus's face on it wearing a muggle party hat. He held it out to me expectantly. I didn't take it.

"I was organising a surprise party for him, so your gonna have to cancel." Scorpius paused for a second.

"Well, we could have them on two different days couldn't we?" I could tell he was treading carefully but I was still pissed off.

"Well my party is going to be tomorrow, on his birthday." I said

"Well, sorry," Scorpius started clearly getting angry. "Why do I have to cancel? And I already have given out most of the invites, I didn't hear about your party anyway."

"Well it was meant to be a _surprise._"I said it as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"I've worked too hard to cancel now, your just gonna have to work around it aren't you." He got up and made his way to the door pushing past me. He smelt of cake mix which made my mouth water for a second. "So I guess I'll see you at my party. Or not, whatever, it won't make a difference." He slammed the door behind him and I felt tears in my eyes. I rubbed them furiously, desperate not to cry. It was a stupid party, I mean, I didn't even care. I got to my room and quietly crying fell asleep.


	4. Stay like that

**Hope you guys are enjoying my fanfic so far. Can I just say this is my first one so I need reviews, advice and suggestions. Follow and favourite. Tell your friends to follow, tell your family to follow, tell a random stranger you meet on the street to follow. FYI you can follow me on twitter and instagram even though it doesn't have anything to do with fanfiction: Emma15026 (twitter) and emma_garske (instagram) I'll try to post a chapter every Saturday so you'll know when to look out for it. Thanxx**

It was Sunday. Albus's birthday. Great. I tried to busy myself with the mountain of revision I had. It was a hot day. The sky was bright blue and cloudless and when you went outside you could feel the tingling warmth of the sun on your back. Lucy was out of the hospital wing and we were out on the courtyard surrounded by a sea of open books and sheets of paper. It was good it wasn't windy.

"I swear to Merlin we haven't done the enlarging spell in charms yet." Lucy looked panicked. Didn't we all.

"It's easy Luce, Engorgio remember? I'm worrying about potions. What ingredients are needed for the Babbling Beverage?"

"Alright Miss Charms master, and don't ask me about potions. When we made the Babbling Beverage I made my subject puke cauliflower instead."

"Still better than puking frogspawn. And I'm not a charms master thanks."I replied

"Rose, you are better than anyone else in the class. You are totally Miss Lovegood's favourite pupil. You just need to see the way she looks at you. That look says 'I'm looking at the most promising student ever.'" I blushed and I couldn't say I haven't noticed that look before.

"Shut up Luce." I said, not very seriously though. There was a pause as we both started concentrating on our revision. But could tell Lucy's mind was elsewhere.

"What's up?" I asked

"The sky." She said with a smile.

"Oh haha. But seriously."

"I was just thinking about the party." She said casually. I hadn't told her about everything to do with Scorpius, but I guess she found out. Rumour spreads around Hogwarts like fuelled wildfire.

"What are you gonna wear?" I asked. Just because I was having a crisis didn't mean I had to ruin everyone else's time. Her face brightened up and she sat up straight.

"You're going? Merlin, I thought you didn't want to. That's why I never asked."

"I'm not going. But I'm not stopping you." Her face dropped.

"It won't be the same without you. Please come, Albus is your cousin. Just pretend Scorpius is not there." Lucy pleaded.

"How can I forget he's there. He organized the whole _party_."

"Well, ok but I'm not going if you're not." I sighed and remembered the way her face lit up when I implied we were going.

"I might just pop in for a second. Just to tell him happy birthday." Lucy broke into a grin. "No longer than a minute." I said firmly.

"Sure, whatever you say." Oh Merlin, what did I agree to?

v

It was mental. All the girls in Gryffindor were crowded in the small dormitory trying on outfits and doing makeup and hair. By accident the Herbology teacher Mr Longbottom's daughter Jess sent a curly hair charm across the room to another girl who had just straightened her hair. The girl shouted out 'HELL NAW' and they practically had a full out war, before my cousin Victoire stopped it. She was head girl and one of the prettiest in the school so naturally she took charge of the fiasco. I underestimated how many people Scorpius had contacts with. I heard it was just like this in the other houses too. If you're wondering how in Merlin's name the teachers didn't get involved, Fred had got the teachers having a meeting about 'New house point schemes' which seemed to keep the teachers arguing for hours while he put a silencing charm on the rest of the castle. Everyone was so excited nobody grassed. And if a student came so close as fifteen meters from the teacher's meeting lounge they would be chased by 'Speedway 101' broomsticks. So new they'd barely been touched. The main festivities would be held in the great hall.

"Girl, you _need_ a makeover for this party pronto. You look like you're going to a funeral." Dominique Weasley. Could she just leave my looks alone for once? I guess she was right though. My hair was in a boring auburn ponytail and I was wearing some black jeans, and a sequined black jumper, with just the collar of my pink t-shirt sticking out. Dominique on the other hand, was dressed like a fashionista goddess. Probably something she'd inherited from her sister. With her designer jeans, leather jacket, silk top, and perfectly matched jewellery she looked like she should be on the cover of a fashion magazine. Several in fact. I saw her bring out several coat hangers full of dresses.

"I'm not wearing a dress." I said bluntly.

"Don't be so negative."

"I haven't worn a dress since my christening."

"You didn't have a christening." Dom looked confused.

"My point exactly."

"How could you have_ never_ worn a dress?" But she could clearly see I'd need more than taunting and pestering to put on one of her million dollar dresses. "Fine, I'll get you something more you. Lucy, see if any of the dresses fit you." She briskly waltzed off. Lucy gave a squeal. She picked up the dresses like they were made of delicately woven spider webs. Every one she picked up she gave a small gasp. Personally I thought they looked like overly sparkly bits of cloth. Dom came back with a trunk of clothes.

"How on earth do you get this many clothes in the castle?"

"Being Fleur and Bill Weasley's daughter has it's perks. You can keep these, it's the clothes I've grown out of, and they are so not cool anymore. Perfect for you." Took the rest of the dresses that Lucy stopped leafing through. "That'll look nice on you." She nodded towards Lucy who was holding a vey floaty, turquoise strapless dress, which the back was slightly longer than the front. Even I had to say she looked amazing in it.

Going through the trunk I found sleeveless denim jacket, a hot pink short sleeve top, and I went halfway with a black skater skirt with a lacy flower layer on top. I decided to keep my hair up but put it into a slightly higher, messier bun instead of a ponytail. As much as everyone begged I would not put on any other makeup apart from some coral lip gloss. Dominique had come back wearing a gold off the shoulder dress and perfectly accessorized and styled. She'd given up with me so moved onto Lucy, who loved the makeover. Dominique flitted around her like a proper makeup artist, determined and concentrating on the task, completely oblivious to the hubbub. As people left for the party and the crowd thinned out I finally saw the state of the dormitory. The room now smelled like a perfume factory, and there were sparkles and glitter on the ceiling. The room was littered with various opened makeup products and clothes were strewn everywhere. I quickly sprayed myself with the perfume I got for Christmas. I smelt of vanilla.

As soon as we walked into the great hall I felt severely underdressed and self-conscious. Loud music filled the hall and there were strobe and disco lights as well as bubbles and foam. I had never seen anything like it. It was an assault on the senses. I felt so out of place.

"Let's just find Albus and go." I shouted.

"What?!" Lucy screamed back at me.

"I said, let's find Albus and leave!" I shouted as loud as I could but I still couldn't even hear myself. I gestured towards the middle of the hall. Finding Albus was easier said than done. I couldn't communicate with anyone without using a series of animated gestures which made me look like a retard. Halfway through a song from a band called 'The Apparators' I lost Lucy in the middle the dance floor. The air was dense and the flashing lights made my head spin. Since I was a first year practically everyone was taller than me and I started to feel claustrophobic. I felt my heart beat speed up in time to the bass drum beat in the music and it was difficult to breathe. I was going to faint. I tried to weave my way through the crowd and it felt like I was trying to navigate my way around an endless maze. I don't know how but I found a way out of the crushing masses and then promptly collapsed in a hallway.

"Rose!" I heard someone shout my name. I could recognise that voice anywhere. Albus. I heard two pairs of footsteps run my way and get me up. "Rose, are you ok? What's wrong?" Albus sounded concerned.

"I'm fine, I just need some air." I managed to gasp. Even though my vision was blurred I made out the shape of the second person. Who else could it be? Scorpius Malfoy. For the first time I didn't feel angry he was here. I was too busy trying not to pass out. They dragged me to my feet. At that moment a crowd of people swept in.

"Albus!"

"Awesome party dude!"

"Come on birthday boy." They put Albus on their shoulders like he was a king. I nearly face planted the floor when Albus let go because I had no feeling in my legs but Scorpius caught me. He carried me out into the courtyard. Laying me down on the grass he said "Wait here, I'll get you some water." And ran off back into the castle. Even though it wasn't exactly cold outside, it was in stark contrast with the heat inside and I felt goose bumps on my arms. The grass tickled my legs and owls hooted. Even though he was probably gone for less than a minute, it felt like hours. Scorpius was back. He propped me up on a boulder and gave me a glass of water. It felt refreshingly cool but it didn't stop shivers running down my spine. "Are you cold?" He didn't wait for an answer and instead he just gave me his soft leather jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. After I drank the rest of the water, the feeling had returned to my legs and felt more like myself.

"Thanks. I didn't deserve it. You should probably go back to the party, they'll be waiting." I got up wobbling and he steadied me.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." He said simply, but did I ever give him a first one? He took me to my dormitory which was deserted. We didn't talk on the way. Just outside the door we stopped. "Are you alright now?" Scorpius asked me.

"Yeah, much better." There was an awkward pause. "Oh, say happy birthday to Albus from me. I meant to but I was slightly preoccupied. Scorpius laughed.

"You know, you are a lot nicer half unconscious. Stay like that." He smiled and walked away. I decided to take that as a complement. "Mice whiskers" I whispered to the Fat Lady and climbed into the room.


	5. Diagon Alley

**You probably will get sick of hearing this but review, favourite and follow please; you don't know how much it means to me. Enjoyy**

_2 months later_

Diagon Alley was teeming with witches and wizards of all ages as we were all buying things for the now school year. The summer had passed quickly and I was preparing for my second year already. My brother Hugo was entering first year and he looked the happiest I had ever seen him. Overjoyed by the facts he was finally going to Hogwarts. This year I was allowed to get a pet. I had debated between choosing an owl or a cat because my cousin Molly got a kitten and it was the most adorable thing you have ever seen. It was a little brown cat with a white patch over her eye. I would never forget the day the kitten fell asleep in my arms, I thought I would die from the adorableness. That was at the start of the holidays, and even though the cat was still cute, it had become obese from all the treats Molly gave it and now could barely move. I was going to choose a tawny owl, which I loved, but weren't too expensive. Inevitably, we passed the broomstick shop. Hugo ran straight in, followed swiftly by my dad. Unfortunately, I had a fear of heights and even looking at a broom made me feel slightly nauseous. I sighed and followed them in, with my mum who shared my lack of enthusiasm for flying. The shop was probably the extremely crowded and I could barely hear myself think above the babble and chatter of excited Quiddich fans. I tried to squeeze past the ton of people. They didn't budge. Finally, really pissed off I shoved the guy next to me to move.

"Wow, _stressy_." I heard a fake mocking tone. Scorpius was smiling at me. We had left on good terms so I didn't take his comment seriously. He gestured for us to move somewhere quieter.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Eating penguins" He replied sarcastically. "What do you think? I'm gonna go for a position on the Slytherin Quiddich team this year. I'm still not sure whether to go for Seeker or Chaser though. My dad's buying the LightYear4000 for me, one of the newest in the market."

"What, are you going to infinity and beyond?" Scorpius looked at me confused. "Don't worry; it's a muggle movie reference."

"Are you going to go to trials?"

"Hell no, I couldn't fly if my life depended on it. Merlin, I couldn't fly if the universe depended on it."

"Are you really that bad?"

"I was so nervous I held the handle of the broomstick so tightly it snapped. And that was when I was still on the ground. Anyway, I think Albus is trying out."

"Ooh, competition. You better support me Weasley."

"No, I am not getting involved in your rivalry Malfoy." I smiled. "Anyway, I'd better go, my parents will be looking for me."

"See you at Hogwarts." I couldn't find anyone for about twenty minutes. I finally caught a glimpse of my dad. He was glaring at something. I looked in the direction he was staring, and the platinum blonde hair was unmistakeable. It was Scorpius's dad Draco. I had heard something of him; my mum told me how she slapped him in the face when she was in third year. But that was it; my dad was quite reluctant to talk.

The next place we went was the animal store. It was chaos. I didn't understand what was happening. It looked like an animal hospital. There were damaged owls everywhere. Everything was covered in blood. My mum quickly propelled me and Hugo out. My dad stayed to make sense of the situation. A good ten minutes later he came out.

"What's happened?" I practically screamed in his face.

"Two months ago some wizards found owl's feathers contained a powerful chemical. If and when it was extracted correctly was of great use to make extremely powerful wands. Since then, there have been gangs organizing culls to get it. The best way to cull them was to shoot them. Luckily most wizards are lousy shots, but it hasn't stopped the owls population plummeting." I was appalled. How heartless did you have to be to kill innocent creatures? A wizard's best friend.

"Come on, there's nothing we can do." I heard my mum's reasoning tone. There was always something we could do but I wasn't sure exactly what.

After that was the boring bit books and equipment. We didn't have to buy new robes for me because I hadn't really grown and was still quite small. During the holidays I had got a fringe cut by Victoire but she had cut it quite low and it kept getting into my eyes and I was blinking twice as fast as everyone else. Ever since the perfume I got for Christmas, I had gotten into makeup a little more. That was, until Dom did it and I looked like a clown. It wasn't her fault, it just didn't suit me. My face reddens quite naturally when I get embarrassed anyway so when you add the extra blusher I look like a tomato with a rash, and the red lipstick made me look plain ridiculous so I had just given up. The reason I ended up spending so much time with Dom was because Albus and the rest of the Potters had gone on a trip to across the channel to France. It had something to do with Uncle Harry's Auror job. Hugo spent near enough the whole summer reading wizarding books and flying on his broomstick.

v

On the train Albus and Scorpius and I sat next to Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, who were twins. Their parents were Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander who weren't married because of some weird tradition. Apparently Luna was good friends with my parents so we'd probably get on well. It ended up we did get on well but quite weirdly. Lysander was practically staring at me for the whole journey and I hoped I didn't have anything on my face. On the other hand Lorcan completely ignored me and was staring at Albus when they got into an animated conversation. Even though Lysander was staring at me, he made no effort to converse. Lucy was sat nearer the front with her sister so I turned to Scorpius.

"So, did you do anything fun in the holidays?"

"The most fun I had was discovering an old portrait of my grandfather and drawing a disturbing amount of body hair on it."

"Didn't you see any friends?" I said

"We live in the middle of nowhere, so as if anyone's gonna make an effort to come see us. And I have no cousins that aren't on the dark side."

"Wow, I didn't realize how lucky I was. I spent the whole time complaining that Dom was trying to paint my nails while I was sleeping because I wouldn't agree to it when I was awake. And anyway, Albus would probably visit but he was in France."

"Why didn't you."

"Erm, I… uh." There was an awkward pause and Scorpius was looking at me expectantly. "Give me a chance; I hated you at the start of first year." The awkwardness was gone.

"Who did you hate the most Crabbe or me?" He smiled

"Ooh, that's gonna be close. Maybe you, but don't feel special. I hated you just as much as Quiddich." I said in a sarcastic tone. At that moment a shadow loomed over of the carriage room.

"Speak of the devil." Malfoy was not joking anymore. Crabbe's ugly face was staring down at us. If looks could kill.


End file.
